Quarantecinq
by MorgwenHPF
Summary: Un court OS sur un passage de la vie de Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, mieux connu sous le sobriquet Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.  Le dernier passage...


**QUARANTE-CINQ**

Nicholas détourna vivement la tête en refermant les yeux. Après ces longues journées passées à l'ombre d'un cachot, la lumière du jour l'aveuglait violemment.  
>« Par ici, messire. »<br>Lentement, Nicholas rouvrit les paupières. Le garde lui désignait inutilement la double rangée d'arbalétriers entre lesquels il devait de toute évidence passer.  
>« Ne pourriez-vous me délier auparavant ? Je ne voudrais me risquer à chuter devant tant de gens.<br>– Hélas non, messire, lui répondit-on. Le gouverneur l'a formellement interdit, sur ordre de son éminence elle-même à ce qu'il paraît. »  
>Il serait donc forcé d'avancer entravé, tel le dernier des manants ? Soit ! Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington ne serait pas brisé par cette épreuve ! Merlin, songeait-il, pourvu que le billot ait été dressé dans la Grande Cour ! Sa dignité ne supporterait pas un voyage en charrette jusqu'à la place des exécutions.<br>Stupides moldus ! Comme si l'usage de ses mains changeait quoi que ce fût ! Non ! Son sort avait été décidé quand ils étaient parvenus à se saisir de sa baguette. Mais il n'avait pas peur ! Il mourrait en leur montrant qu'un Gryffindor incarnait le courage !  
>Lentement il se mit en marche. Deux soldats, plastron de cuir, épée dégainée, pistole à la ceinture, accoururent pour se placer de chaque côté de lui. Nicholas les ignora et s'avança à pas mesurés en direction de l'entrée de la cour, fermée par de lourdes portes de chêne.<p>

Une clameur le percuta quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Un cri de haine et de peur mêlées, hurlé par des centaines de gorges dans lequel nul mot n'était discernable. La Grande Cour était couverte de monde. Avec peine, les soldats tentaient de maintenir un semblant d'ordre et un passage vers le centre de la place où une estrade carrée avait été dressée. Partout, ce n'étaient que visages déformés par ces hideux et injustes sentiments qu'ils nourrissaient. Combien de ses amis d'autrefois se trouvaient là ? Combien de ceux qui le portaient aux nues deux mois plus tôt crachaient aujourd'hui sur son nom ?  
>Nicholas ne baissa pas la tête. Au lieu de cela, il parcourut la foule des yeux, cherchant un visage. Celui de celle qui l'avait mené à sa perte. Il désirait plus que tout croiser le regard de celle qu'il avait aimée, qu'il aimait toujours et qu'il aimerait encore par delà les chemins de la mort.<br>« A mort ! hurla quelqu'un dans la foule, tout près de lui.  
>– Bucher ! fit une autre voix. Le bucher pour les hérétiques !<br>– Brulez-le ! Brulez-le ! » reprit la foule.  
>Les deux soldats l'entourant échangèrent un regard et attrapèrent Nicholas sous les épaules pour l'entraîner le plus rapidement possible vers le centre. Le sorcier sourit amèrement pour lui-même. Les autorités avaient peur que le peuple ne se fît justice et enlevât le prisonnier pour l'immoler en place publique ils tenaient à respecter son rang en lui offrant la clémente décapitation à laquelle il avait droit ?<br>Quand on savait que le sortilège de gel des flammes était un des rares à pouvoir être lancé sans baguette, il y avait de quoi maudire sa bonne étoile !

Avoir atteint le lieu de son supplice avait eu au moins pour avantage de le libérer de la proximité de ses gardes zélés, songeait Nicholas. Il se tenait au centre de l'estrade. A ses pieds, un épais cylindre de bois à la surface tailladée frôlait le bas de ses genoux.  
>« Nick, si vous voulez vous agenouiller… »<br>Celui qui avait parlé tenait plus de l'ours que de l'homme. Il dépassait Nicholas d'au moins deux têtes et sa barbe fournie semblait se prolonger sur son torse et ses bras qu'il portait nus malgré la fraîcheur d'octobre. Son crâne luisant sous le soleil paraissait la seule parcelle de peau libre de pilosité. Il ignora royalement l'œillade meurtrière de Nicholas à ses paroles et étendit une main large comme une hallebarde en direction du billot.  
>« Je préfèrerais que vous vous adressiez à moi comme Sir Nicholas de Mim…<br>– Je n'ai pas d'égards à avoir pour un hérétique, interrompit calmement le colosse. Alors prenez place si vous ne voulez pas que je vous y force ! »  
>Incapable de protester, Nicholas s'exécuta et s'agenouilla maladroitement, ses mains étant toujours liées dans son dos. S'inclinant, il posa la tête sur le billot, la joue droite contre le bois.<br>Du coin de l'œil, il observa le colosse lever la main et une large hache s'y matérialiser, déposée là, nul doute, par un de ses assistants. Derrière lui, la foule appelait toujours à un châtiment plus cruel. Écartèlement, roue, lapidation, dépeçage, arrachage des génitoires aux cisailles, immolation des entrailles à la chaux… Le peuple ne manquait pas d'imagination en matière de traitement des hérétiques.  
>Soudain, il la vit.<br>Alors que le bourreau soulevait sa hache, que la foule crachait sa haine et son dépit, elle apparut devant lui. Ses grands yeux vers étincelants derrière ses larmes. Sa capuche masquait, il le savait, ses cheveux coupés au ras du crâne pour la punir de son adultère. Ses beaux cheveux blonds dans lesquels il avait tant aimé glisser ses doigts. Auprès d'elle, l'homme le plus noble, l'ami le plus fidèle que Nicholas ait jamais connu, celui qui eut fermé les yeux et pardonné si tout n'était devenu public. Son mari. Il avait posé la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et tous deux regardaient Nicholas avec tant de peine qu'il en oublia tout le reste.  
>Et le coup tomba.<p>

Au lieu de la fulgurante douleur suivie du néant auxquels il s'était attendu, Nicholas ne ressentit qu'un choc qui se réverbéra jusqu'à ses épaules. Puis une douce chaleur poisseuse lui coula dans le cou.  
>Était-ce cela mourir ?<br>Mais non, il était toujours agenouillé, les yeux fixés sur celle qu'il aimait. La foule s'était brusquement tue et un grand silence ébahi régnait sur la Grande Cour. Il entendit un grognement dépité et leva le regard pour voir le visage embarrassé du bourreau. Que se passait-il donc ?  
>Le colosse se tourna légèrement vers un point que Nicholas, dans sa position, ne pouvait voir.<br>« Fais ton office ! Recommence ! » fit une voix.  
>L'évêque ! Celui qui avait condamné Nicholas.<br>Le sorcier sentit alors le froid de la lame le traverser tandis que le bourreau la retirait des chairs. Une atroce douleur la suivit ainsi qu'un nouveau flot de sang, hébétant Nicholas sans toutefois lui offrir le luxe de l'inconscience.  
>L'idiot, le maladroit, ce butor de bourreau avait mal porté son coup !<p>

Le colosse frappa. Et frappa encore. Et chaque fois, comme si une magie inconsciente le protégeait, la hache ne faisait qu'entailler profondément sans trancher.  
>Douze.<br>Treize.  
>Nombre de spectateurs, pourtant habitués aux supplices, s'étaient enfuis pour vomir à l'extérieur. Les autres, ceux qui avaient hurlé au bucher, montraient à présent de la pitié.<br>Vingt-huit.  
>Vingt-neuf.<br>Chaque coup était moins bien porté que le précédent. Comme si le colosse perdait progressivement confiance en lui.  
>Trente-cinq.<br>Trente-six.  
>Elle avait le visage enfoui dans l'épaule de son mari, blême. A chaque fois que le couperet tombait, elle lançait un bref coup d'œil aussitôt détourné.<br>Quarante-trois.  
>Quarante-quatre.<br>Nicholas était parti au-delà de la souffrance. Il contemplait son exécution avec détachement et ironie. A la douleur physique s'ajoutait l'incommensurable et insupportable honte du ridicule.  
>Quarante-cinq.<br>La lame traversa la colonne vertébrale et se planta dans le bois.

Un soupir soulagé traversa la foule. Enfin, les souffrances de Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington avaient pris fin.  
>Le bourreau, le visage rougi par le sang et la honte, souleva sa hache émoussée pour la rendre à son assistant en tremblant. A la surprise générale, la tête du sorcier ne roula pas au sol mais resta stupidement attachée à son corps, retenue par un lambeau de peau.<p>

Nicholas se tenait au bord de l'abîme. Il n'avait qu'un pas à faire, une toute petite décision à prendre pour plonger dans l'inconnu où se trouvaient certainement le repos et le soulagement. Il était un Gryffindor* ! Il ne manquait ni de courage, ni de curiosité.  
>Il tendait la main en avant, vers ce néant qui l'attirait, quand il entendit appeler son nom avec douleur.<br>Elle l'appelait, le suppliait de revenir auprès d'elle.  
>Il lui avait juré un amour éternel il ne pouvait l'abandonner.<br>Il tourna le dos à l'aventure, à la mort, et repartit vers le monde des vivants.

* Gryffindor ~ Gryffondor


End file.
